My Heart's Locker
by Carnation's Soul
Summary: "Well, I just think it's rude." Brittany stated with a scrunched forehead and a shrug of her shoulders for emphasis. "I mean look at her, she's just staring at you. And everytime you open your locker, she'll be there... It's rude."


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Brittana. This story was written because I couldn't fathom Rachel Berry's audacity. So, naturally I turned into a story. Yey!**

* * *

Brittany knew Santana's locker inside and out. She helped decorate it; she chose the picture of them that displayed proudly at the door. She watched Santana organize her books and pens everyday between classes for cheese's sake; of course she knew how her locker looked like. That's why the new addition of Rachel Berry's face stood up like a sour patch kid among skittles.

"What is that?" She pointed at the picture with confusion.

"Oh. Rachel gave it to me." Santana said sheepishly looking at her shoes. "I know it's silly, but we kind of had a moment… I think we are sort of friends."

"So what, she decided to pee in it?" Brittany looked at the smiling Rachel baffled; it took her years, _years_ to get her picture there… for Santana to be confortable enough to show _them_, and now the _gnome_ got her picture there too. "I mean it's your locker, doesn't Finn have her picture already?"

"You know how Berry is…" Santana dismissed with her hand "and normally I wouldn't feed the monster, but I think keeping her happy will benefit the Glee Club."

"But… why?" Brittany tried to understand her girlfriend's reasoning. A part of her was proud of how much Santana had grown in the past year. She was finally allowing everyone to see her sweetness, her awesomeness. Still, there was another part of her, a much larger part, that wasn't ready or willing to share everything, let along heart space. Their lockers had enough history in them to be considered sacred; they were a constant reminder of how much they'd fought for their love. They were like touchable hearts; _metal_ touchable hearts.

"I don't know, I stopped trying to understand the dwa-Rachel a long time ago. I'm afraid of catching her _uniqueness_" Santana snorted. She didn't seem upset or bothered by the situation.

"Well, I just think it's rude." Brittany stated with a scrunched forehead and a shrug of her shoulders for emphasis. "I mean look at her, she's just staring at you. And everytime you open your locker, she'll be there. With her annoying smile, and her glossy hair, and her perfect teeth and… and her pitchy _voice_! It's rude."

Santana stared back at Brittany a little surprised by the pent-up emotion in her words. She never gave the photo of her former enemy a second thought. It was a symbol of truce, nothing more. Rachel was right, they only had 42 days left… there was no harm in a simple piece of photographic paper. She never thought Brittany would be upset about it; she was hardly the jealous type. She didn't blink when one of the cheerios admitted she was attracted to Santana a few months ago. She just gave her a '_what did you expect? You're hot Santana_' speech and moved on.

"Britt, do you want me to take it down?" She asked rubbing her girlfriend's upper arm affectionately.

"No, No!" Brittany answered too fast shaking her head. Santana continued staring at her, searching for the truth in tormented blue eyes. She knew the brunette wouldn't give up, so she caved in with a soft "Yes…"

"It's done." Santana gave her a reassuring smile. She reached for the picture and placed it securely inside of her binder. "I'll just give it to Quinn or something, god knows there is something fishy going on there."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said in a soft voice guiltily.

"No, Britt…" Santana tried to soothe her. She hated seeing her girlfriend upset, especially when she'd done nothing wrong. It was just surprising to see Brittany hurt over something so small. "Listen, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry, I just didn't think it mattered… it's only a piece of paper."

"Well, so is 'The Declaration of Independence' and that's very important" Brittany pointed clearly frustrated. She knew that Santana deserved an explanation. She knew it… but that explanation required a trip down memory lane that she didn't want to make. "It's just… last year with _Karofsky_ and Artie. Well, it was really hard for me San… for us. And, sometimes I wondered if you really cared or if you just wanted me because you couldn't have me."

Santana's face contorted in a mask of pain and guilt, she looked at the floor shying away from Brittany's watering blue eyes and the reminder of what she'd put them through. It was, still, a lot to take in. She felt a soft hand brush against her cheek and glanced up to the beaming smile in her lover's face. Brittany wasn't finish.

"But, every time we stood in front of our lockers, it was like you weren't afraid anymore. You'd let me in and it was so _so_ beautiful Santana. I felt like I could see inside your heart." Brittany glanced quickly towards the metal box and her ears painted pink with embarrassment. When she said everything aloud it sounded so silly. "I guess, I don't want to share that with anyone else."

Santana didn't wait for the loud thudding of her heart to simmer down before she jumped forward into her girlfriend's arms and place a series of kisses all over her giggling face. Brittany never ceased to amaze her, in every way possible. She'd never get used to the way she thought or felt the world, and in complete honesty, she never wanted too.

"I love you so much" Santana continued between soft pecks at Brittany's lips. She pulled apart only to look seriously at Brittany's glazed eyes and deliver her final words "But I promise you Brittany. I promise my heart has always been yours, _only_ yours."

This time Brittany's lips sought hers.

* * *

"Rachel, wait up!" Brittany jogged to the short brunette who was fixing her bangs by her locker. She was going to do what she should have done months ago when she first started noticing Rachel's behaviour.

"Brittany." Rachel acknowledge shortly, looking at the cheerleader.

"I know your secret."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel worried. "I've never been near Joe's backpack…"

"Joe? Wh-No. This is about Santana." Brittany pointed out. She didn't like the way Rachel smiled at her words at all.

"I would hardly call that a secret. She's gifted and we are great together." Rachel said honestly while flipping her hair back.

"We'll we _are_ better… and hotter." Brittany defied confidently. Everybody liked their performance in Glee Club more, so that was that.

"Sure, I'll admit that you and Santana are both very physically appealing. But, even you have to admit that her vocal range sounds a lot better combined with mine." Rachel shrugged her shoulders without loosing her bright smile.

Brittany considered what Santana always said '_Don't engage in conversation with them for long Britt, you need to be direct with people, they are to slow to understand otherwise._' Maybe she should get to the point. Rachel didn't seem willing to admit anything.

"Listen Berry, I know you have a crush on my girlfriend." Brittany stated looking at now confused dark eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I saw the locker…" Brittany said as if it were obvious. "Look, it's okay. I get it. She's talented. She's smart. She's everything that is awesome in this confusing, one tree hill-less world."

"But, I'm with Finn…" Rachel retorted.

"So? I was with Artie and that didn't make me love Santana any less." Brittany sing sang. "Like I said, it's okay… you are not the only one in this place that wants to get with her." She paused for a second pondering on that notion; after all she didn't want to encourage Rachel. "Still, I should let you know, that as senior class president of this school, I'm not above imposing force when my land is threatened. Do you catch my ball?"

"Ball? Hum… Not really?" Rachel asked fearfully. She watched in surprise and slight terror how Brittany's face morphed into the scariest glare she had ever seen on someone other than Quinn.

"It means that Santana is _my_ girlfriend and I won't let you or anybody else mess with that. So, I'm going to say this once: Keep your little hands and photographs away from _my_ girl and _our_ locker. " Brittany finished her little speech with a small push, delivered with her index finger, at Rachel's shoulder.

"O-Okay."

"That's what I thought." Brittany said with a joyful smile.

Rachel could do nothing more than watch the blonde turn around and glide away down the hallway. Too shocked to say anything else, she allowed a small shiver to run through her body before closing her locker with a bang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reviews? =3**


End file.
